


Welcome Back My Old Friend

by Mischel



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Can be Stucky, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Post-Credits Scene, Friendship, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Reunion, friends - Freeform, museum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is confused because he sees himself in Captain America Museum. He's slowly starting to remember things. Things about him and about the man he saved from drowning - his best friend. Steve knows that this is where Bucky would go to look for answers, and so they meet in the museum and have a reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back My Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right after I saw Captain America: The Winter Soldier in the cinema. I didn't really ship it back then, but I needed to write a better reunion. And since I just returned from the cinema and realized that we didn't get a better reunion in Captain America: Civil War, I decided to post it on here. (Seriously, I was hoping for a hug :( but the movie was awesome! :D )
> 
> I'm not native speaker and I wrote this two years ago so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. I hope you'll enjoy :)

It was him. The man in the poster. It was really _him_. Captain America was right. All the time he was right. His name was Bucky Barnes and he almost killed his best friend. All the memories slowly found their way back into his mind. All of them. He and Steve. Their friendship. The second World War, the mission, train, winter, fall, _death._ But he wasn't dead, was he? He was back. Right here and right now. Bucky Barnes.

_Alive_

But was it all true? Was it really him on the poster, was it really him? 'Yes', was his heart saying. 'It's really you, Bucky. It's really you'. 'But how can I be still alive?' was his brain saying instead. 'How come I'm not dead yet? How come it's already almost seventy years and I'm still young? But it _is_ me. It is. The man in the poster is really me. I just know it. I can feel it...'

Even when he didn't want to, he soon found out that his eyes were filling with tears. All the years without his friends, family. Without Captain America. Steve Rogers. _Steve_... What has he done to him? He almost killed him!

Suddenly he could sense someone standing behind him. His shadow grew bigger, because of another person, standing there. Slowly, he turned around, and his eyes landed on his old friend. A friend, he almost killed a few days ago.

Steve

"Bucky?" was all what Steve said, and Bucky was surprised when he realized that he knows that face. That voice. That _name_. Still his brain seemed to think otherwise, and he tried to strike Steve in the face with his normal, human hand.

Another strong arm, Steve's arm stopped him and his face a bit saddened.

"S-Steve?" Bucky whispered and suddenly found himself in a strong hug. Captain America's hug. _Steve's_ hug. His arms wrapped around his friend's back and he buried his face into Steve's shoulder.

"I'm so- so sorry," Bucky whispered into Steve's shoulders, more tears in his eyes now. "I'm so so so sorry, I shouldn't have hurt you, Steve... I'm so sorry," mumbled he still again and again.

"It's OK now, Bucky," Steve said. He had a few tears in eyes too. He thought his friend was gone. Dead. And now he returned. At least he has one old friend in this century with him. "Welcome back my old friend..." he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really read any Stucky fanfics, maybe just two or three... I hope they weren't too OOC.


End file.
